Till the world ends
by Luna Issabella
Summary: bue... regrese    INNER: a donde te fuiste? YO: es metaforicamente -.-'  esto es una liga medio rara  lo eh puesto en TMM por q son los que relativamente mas aparecen  les agradecieria de corazon que me dejaran comentarios... Grax y disfruten


_**Hata que el mundo se acabe**_

Bueno… esta historia es de mi invención (tiene una liga súper rara: Naruto con Tokyo Mew Mew)

Personajes: Luna Issabella y Sol Isabel (hermanas gemelas, la primera tiene pelo negro y ojos zafiro platinado y la segunda es rubia con ojos azul celeste), Pie, Kish, Ichigo, Lettuce, Zakuro, Keiichiro, Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto… etc. Y más…

No me pertenecen (a ecepcion de las gemelas)

Los nombres que están al inicio en paréntesis… son las personas que piensan lo que esta más abajo en negrita

Disfruten… ^^ ah por cierto es algo futurista (imaginen que el mundo se va a acabar en el 2030 para entender la historia)

Año: 2030...

Lugar: Algún remoto lugar en Tokyo...

Situación: Critica

Razón: Lluvia de meteoritos...

Sobrevivientes:... Ninguno... hasta ahora…

**This kicked in got your tongue tied in knots, I see**

**Spit it out 'cause I'm dying for company**

Issabella e Isabel's pov

El mundo se estaba acabando frente a nuestros ojos...

Y nosotras en una fiesta que no parecía tener fin…

-hola preciosas-un par de chicos (guapísimos) aparecieron frente a nosotras… un par de idiotas que creían que podían flirtear con nosotras… sonreímos al mismo tiempo con malicia… sabíamos lo que pasaba por la mente de la otra

-disculpen caballeros- un par de chicos atrás de ellos (uno castaño y otro rubio) interrumpieron (algo que no estaba sucediendo)

-y ustedes quienes son?-dijo uno de ellos (que parecía estar hasta el borde de borracho)

-pues…-dijo el castaño-nadie más que sus novios-completo el rubio… ambos parecieron atragantarse con sus bebidas

(Isabel)

''Esto te hizo añicos la lengua y te la hizo nudos''

Cuando se fueron sonreímos agradecidas

-no era necesario-dijimos a la vez

-por nada- el castaño sonrío- Soy Akasaka Keiichiro, y el es Shirogane Ryo, y ustedes- nos miramos y sonreímos (de nuevo) con malicia

-no les interesa-el rubio casi se ahoga con la bebida en la boca

(Issabella)

''Escúpelo porque estoy muriendo por compañía''

**I notice that you got it, You notice that I want it**

Issabella's pov

Me levante y fui a la pista de baile… allí habían varios chicos de edades variantes…

Esto solía ser una discoteca muy conocida… pero una energía (la cual no desconozco que digamos, puesto que fue la mía, en un accidente) hizo que se hundiera bajo tierra…

Vi a un chico que no me quitaba la mirada de encima… le sonreí y me acerque '' Sé que lo tienes'' sabia que ese chico tenia lo que habíamos ido a buscar a ese recóndito lugar

-hola- me saludo… tendía el pero negro, corto… había una chica pelirroja a su lado que no estaba muy feliz (al parecer) de estar ahí

-hola-sonreí, normalmente no soy así pero mi misión era recuperarlo…

Se levanto y me siguió a la pista de baile… la chica suspiro de alivio '' Sabes que lo quiero'' pensé al ver como se acercaba mas a mi

**You know that I can take it to the next level baby, If you want this good s-t, Sicker than the remix**

Isabel's pov

Vi a mi hermana levantarse y alejarse hasta llegar a la pista de baile y luego desviarse hacia un chico… en ese instante sentí lo que la impulso a hacer algo tan… fuera de ella…

Me levante y la seguí… cuando estaba llegando sentí la otra parte de la energía… gire sobre mis pies y vi (no muy lejos) un chico guapísimo mirándome… era alto… tenia un extraño peinado… su pelo parecía lanzar reflejos azules (parecidos a los de mi hermana cuando se enojaba) y sus ojos negros como carbón me taladraban… me acerque… una pelirrosa se encontraba a su lado y parecía que lloraba… así que decidí rescatarla de lo que al parecer era un martirio… no muy lejos de hay un chico con el pelo negro miraba a la chica con ganas de acercarse… decidí dejarle el camino libre…

-te gustaría bailar con migo?-mi entrenamiento daba frutos, sonrío de medio lado y paso por mi lado indicándome que si…

Le seguí y nos pusimos a bailar… mi hermana me miraba orgullosa (de que dejara de ser tan tímida aunque sea por un día)

''Sabes que puedo llevarlo al siguiente nivel nene…''-pensé acercándome al chico

''…Si quieres esta buena mierda…''-pensó mi hermana sonriendo mientras se enredaba mas con el chico…

Llego un punto en el que juntamos nuestras espaldas y empezamos a bailar de forma provocativa (si lográbamos recuperar lo que nos pertenecía… el ángel de la destrucción y el de la muerte tendrían partida en esto)

''…Más enfermiza que el remix''-pensamos al mismo tiempo

**Baby let me blow your mind tonight**

Issabella e Isabel's pov

Nos estábamos divirtiendo… jugando con este par de tontos

-chicos-susurramos cerca de sus labios- déjame hacer volar tu mente esta noche- y… zas… dos medallones… al obtener las energías ambas tomaron la forma de dos medallones… una tenia forma de luna (un cuarto menguante) plateado (NT: ese era el que le pertenecía a Luna) y el otro tenía la forma de un sol color dorado (NT: ya sabéis de quien es)… ''nuestro'' sonreímos y nos separamos… volviendo a bailar una con la otra

**I can't take it take it take no more, Never felt like felt like this before**

**Come on get me get me on the floor, DJ what you what you waiting for?**

Autor's pov

Había un montón de personas a su alrededor…

Ichigo… que estaba hace unos momentos con Masaya, se encontraba bailando de una forma no muy apropiado para ella con Kish… mientras Lettuce y Pie la pasaban bien en la barra improvisada…

- No puedo soportarlo… soportarlo más-susurro jadeante Isabel viendo a la cantidad de parejas…

Sakura… estaba muy bien abrazada de Itachi y al parecer Sasuke (que hace momentos disfrutaba de la compañía de Isabel) no parecía importarle…

- Nunca me sentí… sentí así antes- le respondió (de la misma forma) su hermana… Keiichiro y Ryo se acercaron a ellas y empezaron a bailar (aunque Keiichiro parecía estar más pendiente a una peli morada en la esquina que a las gemelas)

- Ven y llévame… llévame al suelo-le susurro Issabella a Ryo… acercándose cada vez mas… hasta que Issabella tomara la decisión de que era hora de descansar

La música paro unos segundos antes de que un rubio hiperactivo se pusiera a gritar

- ¿DJ qué es lo que estás esperando?... súbele al volumen- y la música volvió a iniciar

Todo el mundo empezó a corear… a acepción de las gemelas que en una esquina tomaban aire… luego de unos minutos sonrientes fueron a la pista denuedo a bailar como todos los demás

**Watch me move when I lose, when I lose it hard**

**Get you off with a touch, dancing in the dark**

Isabel's pov

Un chico se acerco a mi… era rubio y lo tenia bien largo… es mas tenia aspecto de chica pero era guapo…

-hola preciosura- vi por el rabillo del ojo como un chico con el pelo rojizo se acercaba a mi hermana-quieres bailar?-asentí y sonreí macabramente… ''esto se pone cada vez mas raro'' pensé

Empezamos a bailar… mi cuerpo parecía moverse solo… la música empezaba a ponerse cada vez mas movida…

''Mírame moverme cuando me pierdo, cuando lo hago brutal'' pensé la sentir la mirada de unos cuantos chicos (que no tenían parejas) en cada uno de mis movimientos…

El rubio cada vez mas intentaba pagarse a mí pero yo lo esquivaba como todo una experta… las luces empezaban a parpadear de tal forma que parecían que se iban a apagar.

En uno de mis pasos rose uno de sus brazos con el mío y sentí como se estremeció y empezaba a intentar pegarse a mi con mas desesperación… como hipnotizado

''Hago que pierdas el sentido de un sólo toque, bailando en la oscuridad'' pensé involuntaria mente…

**You know notice what I'm wearing**

**I'm noticing you staring**

La música se hacia cada vez mas rápida… y yo no podía controlar mis movimientos… llegue a un estado en el que no podía parar… la música fue relajando su ritmo y yo me relajaba con ella… sentía la mirada del rubio sobre mi…

''Sabes reconocer lo que estoy usando'' pensé cuando comento lago sobre lo linda que me veía con el conjunto (una blusa con manga a la altura de los hombros blanca y una falda con pliegues blanca junto con unas botas que me llegaban hasta las rodillas… blancas)-gracias

Sentí otra mirada en mi… sonreí con malicia (por enésima vez en este día de destrucción, obra mía por supuesto, en parte)

''Y ya me di cuenta que me estás observando'' pensé lanzándole una mirada inquisitiva al dueño de tan taladrante mirada

**You know that I can take it to the next level baby**

**Hotter than the A-list**

Issabella's pov

Un pelirrojo se acerco a mi… estaba junto a un rubio que hace momentos empezó a bailar con mi hermana…

-quieres bailar?-acepte encantada

La música era demasiada rápida para mi (sin contar que la extracción y recuperación de mi energía esencia me había dejado agotada) pero mi cuerpo se acoplaba a cada nota… la disco improvisada estaba cada vez mas oscura y yo me sentía cada vez mas cansada

-crees que podrás seguir bailando así?-me susurro el chico en el oído… mire a mi alrededor… si fuera una persona normal (cosa que no soy) no vería con tanta claridad lo que pasaba a mi alrededor… cosas muy extrañas…

No muy lejos de hay la chica de pelo rojo que estaba con el tal Masaya estaba (creo que se llama Ichigo) estaba muy apegada a un chico de pelo verde oscuro (que parecía de otro planeta por los movimientos medio torpes) había tomado una forma extraña… tenia una cola negra con un lazo rojo y una campanilla que se agitaba a cada movimiento… y un par de orejas ''parece gato'' pensé antes de volver mi atención al pelirrojo

-chico…-dije irónica- Sabes que puedo llevarlo al siguiente nivel-sonreí y empecé a acoplarme al acelerado ritmo mientras el intentaba apegarse a mi- Más caliente que A-list- le sonreí… y supe que no podría parar hasta que me quedara sin energías

**Next one on my hit list**

**Baby let me blow your mind tonight**

-serás…-empecé a decir-El próximo en mi lista-le susurre acercando me mas… no podía evitarlo…

Algo me movía a hacerlo (algo no propio de mi)

- déjame hacer volar tu mente esta noche-susurre cerca de sus labios… una luz negra, plateada y roja vino empezó a emanar del medallón… mire por el rabillo del ojo y vi como una luz blanca, dorado y azul celeste emanaba del de mi hermana…

**I can't take it take it take no more, Never felt like felt like this before**

**Come on get me get me on the floor, DJ what you what you waiting for?**

Autor's pov

La luz que emanaba del medallón de ambas llamo la atención de todos y cada uno de los allí presentes… que voltearon a ver… y la música paro de repente.

Mientras el cuerpo de las gemelas se elevaba siendo envueltas por esa extraña luz.

-pe…pero que es eso?-le pregunto Ichigo a Kish que miraba todo sorprendido

-no tengo ni la mas minima idea-le respondió, abrazándola al notar que empezaba a temblar por razones desconocidas… Pie no muy lejos de hay abrazo a Lettuce de tal forma que parecía que la protegía… por alguna razón ese par de luces no le parecía que fueran a traer nada bueno…

- No puedo soportarlo… soportarlo más-susurro Sakura cerca de hay… se abrazo mas a Itachi y le susurro algo al oído que sonó como un ''te amo''… este sonrío.

Las luces no cesaban… cada vez mas brillaban mas… uniéndose entre si… entrelazándose… formando una combinación armónica… y una sensación calida y de paz empezó a embargar a cada uno de los presentes

- Nunca me sentí… sentí así antes-dijo Ichigo aforrándose mas a Kish… levanto su mirada y lo beso… el le correspondió… Pie beso en la frente a Lettuce al sentir que el peligro cesaba… o es parecía.

Ambos medallones dejaron de emitir la luz… y dejo ver a las gemelas que tenían los ojos cerrados… Issabella tenia el pelo rizado y le llegaba hasta las caderas… tenia una extraña marca en forma de olas (o lava) azul con negro; que partía de la punta de sus ojos (NT: esa donde se acaba la línea del delineador) y subía hacia arriba hasta casi llegar a la punta o raíz de su cabellos… su conjunto (NT: que era igual al de su hermana pero en negro) se había transformado en un vestido vaporoso color negro y tenia un par de alas negras con plateado. Mientras Isabel tenía el pelo liso del mismo largo que su hermana… la marca de su cara tenia la forma de un ala de mariposa y era roja con dorado; su vestido era parecido al de su hermana solo que blanco… y sus alas eran blancas con dorado.

Todos las miraban con asombro… era una belleza sublime la que tenían en frente. Ambas abrieron los ojos… los de Issabella pasaron del zafiro platinado al gris plata, mientras los de Isabel se volvieron dorados ámbar…

Miraron a su alrededor hasta posar la vista en Deidara y Sasori y les sonrieron con dulzura (obvio que Isabel fue la que sonrío con dulzura)

- Ven y llévame… llévame al suelo-les dijeron a la vez… ambos tomaron sus manos y las ayudaron a bajar… hubo un tenso silencio antes de que uno de los presentes gritara por música

-¿DJ qué es lo que estás esperando?... aquí no se a muerto nadie, dale a la música- todo el mundo se echo a reír por la ocurrencia del chico y luego corearon la canción

**See the sunlight, we ain't Shopping, Keep on dancing till the world ends**

**If you feel it, let it happen, Keep on dancing till the world ends**

Isabel's pov

No salio mal después de todo… nos aceptaron (y yo temía que ser el ángel de la destrucción era malo)

Mi hermana y yo no nos pusimos a bailar… si no que nos mantuvimos en una esquina… todo el mundo estaba feliz… la chica del pelo rojo (ahora se que se llama Ichigo) se acerco a nosotras, y remolcaba consigo a un chico de pelo verde que parecía no querer venir

-Oigan-dijo al llegar a nosotras-son Ángeles?-parecía una chica inocente y tenia una sonrisa gatuna

-Algo parecido-dijo Ella- y tu… una especie de gato?-la chica se sonrojo

-oye… koneko-Chan… si estas rojísima, te sorprende la pregunta-el chico sonrío de tal forma que parecía comérsela a besos por su expresión

-entonces es un si-dije yo… un brillo proveniente de uno de los hoyos de la tapa de alcantarilla (ya mencione que es bajo tierra)

- Ve los rayos del sol… no nos detendremos-susurro mi hermana a mi oído… Ichigo se voltio y miro sorprendida… el brillo entraba como una bendición

- Seguiremos bailando hasta que se acabe el mundo-dijo… más bien grito alguien a la distancia

- Si lo sientes, deja que pase… Sigue bailando hasta que se acabe el mundo- un chico de pelo negro (con tonos morados) bailaba con una chica con un extraño color de pelo: verde.

Issabella y yo estábamos felices por que… no se el porque pero ya era hora de irnos…

Tomatazos?, verdulasos', lechugasos?

INNER: bombones?, flores?, una lluvia de besos

YO: tú crees que pasara -.-'

INNER: cualquier cusa puede pasar

Bue… dejen comentarios ^^


End file.
